Programmable controllers have been used for a number of years for controlling various operations in a manufacturing plant. Typically, a programmable controller includes a controller module and a plurality of related modules, for example, I/O modules, communication modules and the like. The modules are interconnected in a cell to perform various functions such as relay logic, counting, timing, and data manipulation.
Because the modules are typically located in proximity of the equipment they are controlling, they are of necessity located on the plant floor.
A plant floor environment can be very precarious to the electronic modules, so they must be housed in a support mechanism of sturdy construction to absorb the abuse that such plant environments present.
In addition, regardless of the nature of the housing, the nature of electronics in a plant environment will invariably result in module failure. Because module failure can result in equipment shut-down, the housing must be configured so that the modules can be quickly replaced.
Further, prior housings required fans to provide cooling for the modules. In addition, because the fans typically moved relatively large quantities of air over the modules, and the air is typically dusty, air filters have been incorporated to first clean the air. These air filters are a constant maintenance item, and failure of the fan can result in overheating and failure of its related electronic modules.
This invention is provided to solve these and other problems.